heffalumpsandwoozlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yo-Yo Heffalump
The yo-yo Heffalump was a very fat male Heffalump with pink, purple skin who wore a white and blue striped shirt with the Multiplying Heffalumps on it sometimes, light grey or light blue shorts, and a yellow hat with a pink stripe. He was holding a tiny umbrella and playing with a yo-yo while he waited for the parade to start when Pooh, who had been sent flying by the Confusle Heffalump, landed near him. He went over to check on Pooh, who was surprised to see the dancing multiplying heffalumps on his shirt, and Pooh was also worried that he thinks he'll be mean to him like the confusle Heffalump had been, but the fat heffalump turned out to be nice, friendly and kind to him, and he helped Pooh up and offered to show Pooh some yo-yo tricks. Pooh agreed, and sat down and watched happily as the Heffalump kept having fun playing with his yo-yo, showing it off for Pooh, who enjoyed watching. However, the Singing Hunnypots, seeing Pooh watching the Heffalump, decided to show off their magic powers on the Heffalump. When they did so, the Heffalumps on his shirt suddenly vanished and he fell down, with his yo-yo and umbrella flying away. The umbrella folded itself up as it flew away. His hat flew into the air but landed back on his head. He tried to stand up, but transformed into a smaller Heffalump as he did so, and his clothes transformed too, so that he was now wearing a red shirt and no pants, the same as Pooh. The poor heffalump was very confused by this, and looked at Pooh in surprise, wondering if Pooh knew what was happening to him. Pooh was surprised too and didn't know what had happened either. The Heffalump looked up and noticed the hat on his head and thought that it might be what made him transform. He decided that he would find out of the hat was what was doing it, so he lifted up the hat high over his head. As he did this, the honey pots used their magic again, turning him into short big Heffalump and a tall Woozle this time, and tricking him into thinking he did it himself. He was happy with this form and wanted to stay as a Woozle. He thought that he was in control of the transformations and wanted to reassure Pooh, so he smiled at him, waggling his eyebrows. As he was doing this, however, the honey pots used their magic again, and he quickly started shrinking. He tried to catch his hat and stop the transformation, but with no luck, and he was transformed into a Blue Honeypot with the Transparent Heffalump in it and his hat became the pot's lid. Pooh was very surprised by all of this, but he didn't mind because now there was honey for him to eat, and he happily ran over and grabbed the pot, not knowing about the transparent heffalump in it so he thought he could eat the whole thing himself. Videoplayback 1388.jpg Videoplayback 1367.jpg Videoplayback 1388.jpg Videoplayback 1399.jpg Videoplayback 1450.jpg Videoplayback 1454.jpg Videoplayback 1455.jpg Videoplayback 1457.jpg Videoplayback 1462.jpg Videoplayback 1464.jpg Videoplayback 1468.jpg Videoplayback_1469.jpg Videoplayback 1473.jpg Yo-Yo Heffalump.jpg|Yo-Yo Heffalump in the Hong Kong Disneyland version A5CBB926-0D6A-4E98-8585-B903E22E9034.jpeg|Yo-yo Heffalump in Orlando, Florida Walt Disney World version Category:Heffalumps Category:Friendly Category:Encountered Pooh Category:Males Category:Fat Category:Pink